Hrathan-Tuor
The Land of the Nine Guilds, Hrathan-Tuor was a founding member of the Triumvirate. Settlements At the center of the region is Hrathan, the city of caves. Wracked by frequent dust storms, and possessing no nearby forests or stone quarries, the surface of the bustling metropolis is dominated by mud brick and cloth hobbles. Beneath the city is a huge network of tunnels and caves that provide shelter from the scorching midday sun and aforementioned dust storms; this is where the vast majority of the populace live, although living conditions vary widely and the cave sectors inhabited by the lower class have been known to collapse on occasion. Fortunately, the hard packed earth, for the most part, holds firm. A heavily fortified port city lying just outside the jungle along Hrathan-Tuor’s coast Tuor is the second largest, and only other, city in the region. Believed to have possibly been established by explorers or sailors long ago the city integrated with Hrathan in some time long forgot and became a part of the native Guild System. It is unknown how old Tuor is in its entirety but it is known it has been the primary port into and out of the region for centuries and continues to be an economic powerhouse despite its smaller number of guilds and Guildmasters. Deep under the Brown Hills a great mine deeper than any ever dug by a surface reaches down into the pits of Hrathan-Tuor. The Pit of Sudelphir is a gigantic mine shaft dropping several miles into the earth. No one is sure what possessed Loki Ethmorl and later his son Nathanias to spend thirty years digging straight down, but the result is impressive. Recently, the project has finally paid off with the discovery of Hai Vyuma. Geography The majority of central Hrathan-Tuor is dry, dusty plains. While the land gets slightly more arable in the southern half the majority of the central and eastern portion of the land is largely empty and devoid of much natural life. The dry air from the brown hills keeps the moist air from Genivana pushed down and west, out of the center of the region, however, the situation changes gradually along the west coast of Hrathan-Tuor where the city of Tuor lies. Along the northern coast there is a region of light jungle within the region, coming down from the vast jungles of Genivana, but this narrow sliver of resource rich land is not enough to sustain the population much less provide much in the way of resources for trade. The Great Plains of Hrathan-Tuor are, if nothing else, its most vast feature. Stretching from the Brown Hills in the north to the recognized border with Grizzland and even beyond the Plains are where the humans of Hrathan-Tuor have learned and adapted to survive becoming hardened to the harshness of their land. The Brown Hills is the name given to the rocky, dry hills and minor mountains in the northeast of Hrathan-Tuor. These lands are filled with dried riverbeds and dusty ravines where the spiny venomous Hrathanese basilisks make their home. The Caves Under Hrathan are the name given to the complex cave system that makes up the bulk of the city of Hrathan. The caves are impressive feats of engineering and working with the natural world. Though often cruder in poorer sections the integration of mudbrick and expansion of existing caves makes the cave systems of Hrathan-Tuor a marvel to behold. People The inhabitants of Hrathan are generally pale with dark colored hair, because they spend most of their lives underground. Those that live above the city, in Tuor, and elsewhere in the region are blonde and tan. The extended, intertwined family that includes most of the guild masters has a much larger than normal percentage of red hair, leading the Hrathanesse to view red hair as more attractive and a sign of prosperity. It is believed by genealogical scholars that the High Guildmaster line may have had some ancient and limited interaction with the Mawa of Genivana, giving them this propensity for red hair though such claims have not been validated by any source. Resources The Basilisks of Hrathan-Tuor are a valuable resource to the natives of the land, and while no feasible way has been devised to tame the beasts for riding or greater usage use has been found for their deadly venom. Basilisk Venom is a prized and deadly poison often used by the Assassin’s Guild to ensure the death of any target that faces contact with a blade coated in its liquid death. While harmless to the touch, basilisk venom goes to work immediately upon contact with blood, acting as an anti-coagulant as well as triggering an increased heart rate and prompting rapid fever to develop in the victim. Some believe it may have some alchemical value or properties but most know it already has a valuable role in being one of the most effective poisons on Telluris. The Fine Craft Goods of Hrathan-Tuor are another valuable commodity produced within the region by the local craft guilds, 5 of which compose the 9 guilds upon which Hrathan-Tuor was founded. Most commonly fine pottery items made from local clay the Crafted Goods also include worked leather items and fine clothing woven from provided materials. The Assassins of Hrathan-Tuor are perhaps the most well-known resource within the region. Though newer offspring guilds now exist in Woodwind, Genivana, and most recently Vennland, the original and most feared and respected Guild is the one which calls Hrathan-Tuor home. Home to the Assassin Network of the Guild Assassins as well as the most experienced and honored members of the Guild the Hrathan-Tuor Assassins are the number one name in getting an opponent dead. For a price. Recently miners in the Pit of Suldephir have discovered a new resource, a liquid silvery metal that seems drawn to the thoughts of intelligent creatures. Named Hai Vyuma in the Holy Radurjic Language the metal is currently being studied by the guilds for applications and a few Guildmasters have taken to keeping small glass boxes or jars filled with the stuff in their studies, practicing ways in which to shape the strange, almost living metal with their thoughts. Resource dependency: The lands of Hrathan and Tuor are unsuitable for growing vegetables and fruits. Hrathan in particular is at constant risk of scurvy outbreaks if the city fails to import enough fruit. Religion As a fully Radurjic state Hrathan-Tuor embraces the teachings of the Shahidi Mkuu wholly and completely and follow Radurjic Law in their activities. Their Radurjic patron spirit is that of Lunakellai, the spirit of the moon and stars who was long worshipped in Hrathan-Tuor since time immemorial. It is believed by many that Loki Ethmorl, first and longest living ruler of Hrathan-Tuor ascended to join with Lunakellai during the events of the Grand Ball of 381, a theory that has been corroborated by the Shahidi Mkuu herself who is said to have witnessed Loki across the Anga Lingine during her battle alongside the Blazing Avatar Greta and High Priestess of Yphinne Glamora against the mad First Brother Adam at the Blazing Temple. A holy order, the Taratibu wa Lunkellai, exists within Hrathan-Tuor devoted to the moon spirit, training as warrior monks and spreading the message of Radurja and Lunakellai among the populace ensuring a strong faith among its people. Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions